1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the manufacture of float glass and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for changing from production of a ribbon of regular thickness or less, that is, 0.250 inch (6 mm) or below, to so-called heavy float glass up to about one inch (25 mm) or more in thickness and vice versa. The novel arrangement of restrictor tiles, extension tiles and fenders permits the apparatus to be converted from production of one category of glass to the other with a minimum expenditure of time and effort.